The White Knight
by Frigid Waters
Summary: AU. This was actually a bedtime story I came up with for my eight year old son. The ogre wars had been raging on for decades, but 'Good' was finally going to take a stand.


So, this isn't my normal style of writing. The idea actually came to me as I was tucking my eight year old son into bed. He wanted a new bedtime story and it kinda went from there.

I only posted this since a friend made me promise to post every convoluted idea I have ever put to paper. (I am working on that, I swear.)

I'm going to label it as complete, though if it is I have no idea as I tend to go back to things and continue on. Again so not what I normally write and as usual I don't own a thing. Consider yourself warned.

This is so unbeta'd that it may be pathetically funny.

AU, and keep in mind this is a bed time story.

The White Knight

The ogre wars had been raging on for decades. The perpetrators of its design long forgotten and lost within the bloodshed of the innocent. Entire lines of both royal and common blood alike had been decimated if not erased.

Taken where the children of age enough to hold a sword or carry a shield.

Lost were the husbands and wives, mothers and fathers to those orphaned.

Bereft was the hope of anything but pain.

Forgotten was the thought of a brighter tomorrow.

The land at the battle front, was seeping with blood. The life essence of the fallen, staining the boots of those still standing. The dying lay silent in their misery, their thoughts lingering on their loved ones, till the final beats of their hearts usher them into the next world.

In a single flash of light, all movement stilled, bodies frozen as the stars themselves seemed to fall from the heavens. Their trailing lights growing ever brighter as they approached the desolate landscape below.

One by one, those very stars transformed into orbs of colored light, each varying in shade and hue, till the aura around them faded. Leaving the only sight to behold that of their tiny winged forms. The fairies had come to intervene. Good was taking a final stand.

Each member of the elusively winged race chose a soldier, an orphaned fighter to heal, a champion to mold, a warrior to strengthen.

Their mission was simple, choose a vessel, either man or woman.

A vessel to protect, taken from the field of death and nurtured, healed and taught. Engrained with the knowledge of righteousness and truth, honed in the art of combat and taught the necessary skill of death. Then released back into the fray, in a final attempt to sway the battle.

This was their task. This their final plan. Nothing and no one was allowed to fail, the consequences too great. This was the dawn of the end, though to which end, none could predict, so finite was the chance of success.

As each harrowed fairy carefully selected their charges based on strength and heart, dedication and will. It was with a heavy heart, that a lone novice took back to the skies, flying further than the battlefield ever searching for her champion. She flew towards a pitiful shelter, where a young mother was giving birth to her second child, the woman's cries still echoing against the barren rotting wooden walls.

There beside the anguished woman stood a child. A child of no more than eight, with blonde hair matted and clinging to her dirt covered visage. She stood there,the child, eyes rampant with both determination, heedless to her own safety. Gazing out towards an encroaching party of marauders. Hellbent in her desire to overcome those advancing. Her slight frame barely able to lift the battered sword in her hand, yet still she stood. Prepared to fight against the overwhelming odds and certain death. Prepared to die in defense of those she loved.

This was the vessel she would save, thought the fairy. This was the soul, overwhelmed with honor and love, that would turn the tides. In a puff of smoke and chimer the pink fairy vanished , taking the child with her.

##

Nine years passed to those chosen and not a moment of rest was there in. Though to those bodies left out side of the magical glen, not a moment did pass.

No joy was held among those learning. Gone were their dreams and memories. Each left only with their duty and honor to guide then, to strengthen them, to drive them.

It was in that tenth year that the world awoke. As each charge was knighted amongst the ranks of the White Knights. Theirs alone was the challenge to take back the lines of the royals. To rally the kingdoms, to protect and free the lands and people. Theirs was a quest of redemption of salvation and hope.

Each knight carried forth a new banner, colored in hues of the royals that they were sent to serve and protect.

No rules set forth except those of the knightly code, save one. A curious rule mandated by the use of such strong magic.

No member of the assigned royal blood line may ask their name.

For if it is asked, the Knight must answer and with the reveal so goes their strength and benediction as the Knight would then be required to leave, to never walk the earth again.

One by one the White Knights departed, with crested shields and hardened blades upon seasoned mounts. Their hearts heavy with the gravity of their destinies and task.

The first day ten alone did fall, as the royals could bare no faith in the taboo surrounding their protectors.

The forty knights that remained marched forth from the kingdoms towards the lines of death.

Twenty fell within the first month as the numbers of ogres dwindled. And further still did the White Knights numbers lessen in the name of their new masters and freedom, till all but twelve did remain.

The final twelve in a show of strength and dedication to the masses stood in formation that final morning. Never breaking rank, they fought shoulder to shoulder from dawn to dusk.

They stood still, in that very same line, as the final rays or the setting sun cast their light. Illuminating the backs of the ogres. Whom had finally turned their heads the battle and walked back towards the darkened mountains, licking their wounds, biding time and strength. For the war to them was not lost, but merely a battle forsaken. The ogres themselves knew that they would rise again one day, when their numbers had grown strong once more.

As those twelve Knights returned to their lands, some came back to honors of Duke-ship, others to requests of marriage to strengthen the weakened blood lines amongst the royal heirs. Only one returned to a Kingdom with no heir and no King, she alone returned to a Queen.

##

The ground was tough and dry as the lone knight unsaddled. Her helmet hiding her visage to all those around her. Though, simply due to her battered yet gleaming armor all knew her to be the White Knight of their kingdom. The rustle of her armor as she climbed the stairs echoing off the cinder walls, as though announcing her return and victory ahead of her.

It was after two flights of stairs and many halls did she come to stop at a heavy door. A fist raising to knock.

The answering call of a maid opening the door as she entered, immediately kneeling as she removed her helm. The blond hair cascading down in waves upon the knights shoulders as she bowed in reverence and respect to her Queen.

For her part the Queen in her robed glory knelt down in front of the knight, biding her to rise.

"You should never kneel to me my Knight. It is I who should kneel to you. You alone with your brotherhood have asked nothing in return for our lives. Ask anything of me and it shall be yours. I swear it." The young Queen uttered, her heart beating faster as she took in the simple beauty of the knight before her.

The silence was stifling within the room. As the lone two occupants simply stared into the eyes of the other, a conversation bereft of words exchanged between them.

"I dare not ask for anything My Queen, since it was and is my honor to serve you."

##

Seasons passed and the land began to heal, the pain edging itself backward. Furthering into memory ever so slightly so as to allow tempered hope to grow anew.

It was in the spring one morning that found both the Queen and her ever present White Knight walking slowly around the lake. Both lost in thought about the other till the Queen stopped and uttered, though more to herself than her companion. "And what shall I call you?"

The Knight stilled in her path, her green eyes closing quickly only to reopen as she turned to face the beautiful royal. For in her heart, the knight found her Queen both strong and breathtaking. "Are you asking my name your Highness?" She questioned, hiding the heartbreak well.

"No. Merely wondering what name to give you in it's stead as I can surely not refer to you solely as 'My Knight.'"

Nodding in silent revelry, she spoke. "Then name me at your leisure and so shall I answer to it."

In that moment, there along the waterside, did two souls sing. Knowing to their very depths that their purpose and strength would be forever bound to the other. Their security held firmly in the others hands.

A movement then caught the Queens chestnut eyes. Gazing beyond her chivalrous protector towards a pair of snow white waterfowl. "What do you know of them my Knight?" She gestured.

"Alas, my Queen, I know nothing of the beauty life has to offer other than that which stands beside me." The creeping blush of the brunette bringing the Knights heart to beat faster.

"They are said to be fiercely loyal and great protectors to their mates. Stronger in their pairing, then ever apart."

They began to walk again, ever closer to the birds.

"It is said that should one fall the other will sing such a mournful song as to cause tears to shed. Only to follow in death shortly there after, truly bound are they for life."

"They must truly love without doubt or reservation."

"Yes, they must." The Queen paused then, swallowing softly. "Wish I were to be loved with such conviction."

Softly, as though the sound were nothing more than the gentle breeze the Knight spoke. "You are." Their gazes locking then, "With such purity that I can barely breath at times. So taken am I by your heart and soul that I feel as though I am drowning when we are apart. The light around me darkens and I feel as though I shall wither into nothingness. So yes my Queen, you are loved with that conviction. Though ashamedly, by only a Knight."

The silence stifling then, as the Queen drew near. Her elegant fingers caressing the jaw of the once fearless protector. "Then I shall have to rectify that. Though any Knight is warranted, you my love are lordly." She breathed then, "And if you shall have me, then my equal shall you be my Swan."

The questioning brown orbs met those of the purest green, "Than I shall be your Swan forever more."

Their lips joining then in a dance of comfort and safety. "Forever more indeed my Love."

##

The End, at least I think for now. Let me know what you thought...kindly.

Frigid


End file.
